Remembrance
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Ellen decides to pay Keats a visit and finds him in an unusually vulnerable state.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOLKLORE!**

**I am currently playing the amazing game known as Folklore! I am upset that there is barely any fanart or fanfiction so I wanted to take a crack at writing a story for it. This is my first Folklore story… EVER. So please give me your honest thoughts on things that could be fixed or if you think I could keep going with this story.**

**I KNOW KEATS IS AN ILLUSION, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE IF HE WASN'T AN ILLUSION.**

**

* * *

**

It's been a few months sense Ellen was in Doolin, the place where she learned so much about herself and met Keats. Sitting at her kitchen table waiting for the water to boil she sighs, looking out the window to her left.

The water shining with a mixture of colors from the sun that was rising up from the water, slowly showing its face over the calm water as her teapot began to sing.

"Oh the water." She said jumping up from her seat and making her tea, pouring it into a glass when it was finished and sitting back at the table to see the sun again.

The colors in the water shining brightly, her eyes beginning to hurt from watching she turned away and found herself staring into her tea.

Her index finger circling the outer rim of the cup before finally taking a sip, "I wonder how Keats is." She asked herself as a knot formed in her stomach.

"I should go see him." She said, talking to herself again; brushing hair from her face and finishing her tea.

'_I keep getting this feeling that something's wrong._' The thought kept eating at her, the knot in her stomach forming every time she thought about him.

It still bothered her until she left to see him, making it to his home quickly she knocked on the door. The knot coming back when there was no answer, biting her lip at what to do she searched around the door.

"There we go." She said finding a spare key and used it, opening the door quietly in case he was working she peeked inside. The first thing that caught her attention is that he wasn't at his desk.

Shutting the door she waited to call his name, walking into the living room she saw he wasn't anywhere in there or the kitchen.

The discarded papers crunched under her feet as she walked to the only other door she could see that was cracked open. Leaning forward she saw a bed big enough for two person, the sheets wrinkled as she saw them move.

They turned over and the sheets were pulled higher up, Ellen stood up straight and gently pushed the door open. It was clear that he didn't hear her come in sense there was no more movement as she walked to the bed and slowly pulled the sheets down.

"Keats?" She asked her voice was a whisper as the man did nothing. His skin was pale as sweat made his hair stick to his face; she could see he didn't have a shirt on. The black pants he wore showing through the almost transparent as he gave a small groan.

Moving his head away from her, his head now to the side facing the wall across from her. His light breathing the only thing she could hear before reaching out.

Resting her hand on his cheek and then moving it to his temple she felt a fever. Ellen silently got up and went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes of looking through the cabinets she found a medium sized bowl and rags, filling the bowl with cold water and putting the rag inside she carried it back to the bedroom.

Sitting down in a chair, wringing out the rag and wiping it over his face and neck. It brought back memories she had of Herve when he was sick, how she would see Dr. Lester do this for him.

"_Why are you doing that Dr. Lester?" Cecilia asked while remaining in her seat beside the clinic bed her friend was lying in. _

_The doctor looked at her and smiled, "I'm trying to bring his temperature down… it's too high right now." He answered as she continued to watch him. Herve looked at her and smiled reassuringly, putting his hand over her hands that sat on the bed's edge._

"_Don't worry Cecilia; this stupid illness won't beat me.. I promise." He whispered to her before his eyes shut again and he fell asleep._

"_Herve… please get better soon." She said before her mom led her away and took her home._

"You kept your promise, instead of dying from your illness… you died to save me." She said to herself wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Ellen stayed in the chair all day, watching over the sick man who didn't wake once. A few hours later she removed the once cold cloth and rested her hand on his head again, happy to see the fever had gone down but still lingered.

Laying her head on the edge of bedside table where the cold water bowl sat her eyes shut, quickly allowing her to fall asleep.

* * *

Ellen stayed by Keats's side using the quiet times to read some of the things he'd written in older copies of Unknown Realms. Remembering how she and Herve would sit on the beach reading the magazine from beginning to end, picking a different copy each day.

Refreshing the cloth she ran it over his face again, his eyes opening to its cool touch as she almost dropped it in both shock and happiness to see him waking.

His head moving to the side facing her as he looked at her, his sweaty hair falling into his face. She pushed it away and kept her hand on his cheek, "Keats." She whispered to the silent room as the man continued to stare at her before swallowing.

"Ellen.. What's going on? What are you doing here?" He asked finding his voice scratchy and hoarse as she pushed his hair back more before pulling her hand sit in her lap.

"I came to visit you and found you terribly ill." She explained as his tired eyes looking back at her. "You've… been here this whole time?"

She nodded, "Why would you stay here with me?" He asked quietly coughing as she poured some tea into a cup and helped him sit up.

He accepted the cup and slowly drank, the hot tea felt good running down his throat as he handed the cup back to her while muttering a quiet thank you.

"I couldn't leave you while you were sick; you've had a terrible fever for two days." She explained again putting her hand forward to check his temperature, his hand stopping her as he weakly pushed her hand away.

"Don't worry Ellen I feel fine." He said trying to sound convincing; he frowned when he saw she wasn't buying it.

"Please." She said continuing to look at him with pleading eyes, he finally sighed after a few moments of silence. He nodded, as she moved her hand towards him again; rested it against his cheek.

Slowly moving it to his forehead she pulled her hand away a few minutes later, "It's not as high but still… you should lie down and get some more sleep." Ellen told him politely as he shook his head weakly, "I'm fine Ellen."

"Please Keats, just rest some more.. I can see it in your eyes that you're still ill." She said as he sighed again.

Lying back in bed he felt the cool feather pillows, allowing his body to completely relax on the soft bed as a cold wetness hit his face.

Looking at Ellen who was once again wiping the sweat from his face and neck he smiled, "You're too kind to me Ellen."

"It's nothing.. You're my friend Keats. I want you look out for you as much as you look out for me." She said continuing her motions as he laughed.

His eyes closing as he slipped into a comfortable sleep as his mind wandered through the many dreams he'd had of the past.

Dreams of Herve and Cecilia having fun and playing together until Herve got sick. Slowly getting to the point where he couldn't play as much as was forced to stay in the Doolin Clinic, only seeing Cecilia when she visited with her mother.

"_You're never going to get me Cecilia!" The young boy yelled out to his friend who ran through the streets of Doolin._

_She wasn't far behind him as he tripped, falling to his hands and knees he felt himself out of breath. His chests almost heaving as he felt his body momentarily weaken._

_His skin paling as sweat began to form, "Hey are you okay Herve?" His friend asked bending down next to him, "Get my mom... Cecilia."_

_She quickly got up, running to Herve's house and alerting his mother who came to him a few minutes later. He was calmer when she arrived and the weakness was fading as he felt his strength slowly coming back._

"_I-I feel better now mom." He informed her as he stood, losing his balance his mother caught and carried him to Dr. Lester who made and admitted him into the small town clinic where he eventually died._

"Keats.. Keats wake up it's only a dream."

His eyes opened to a familiar voice, soft and soothing as a hand was ran through his hair; he found himself in bed with Ellen sitting on the edge worried.

He ran a hand over his face and clutched his hair remembering the dream "Was it something from the past?"

Moving his hand to see her face he nodded as she answered his unspoken question. "You were muttering in your sleep, saying my old name."

"I apologize for worrying you more than you already are." He said turning away from her as she stood from the bed and walked out of the room, he heard her fall to the floor in tears at the memory of her dead friend coming back.

Not hearing the footsteps coming from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. His warmer than usual body giving her comfort as she hugged him, he shushed her as her tears began to fade after a few minutes.

"It's alright Ellen, I'm here for you."

She heard his words and looked up at him with a smile; wiping her face. "I'm sorry." Was all she said as he shook his head telling her it was alright.

"Keats.. You shouldn't be out of bed yet." She said helping him into the bedroom; watching as he got back under the sheets, pulling one side open and moving to the other side of the bed.

"Ellen, you need to rest too. Please, lie down and sleep.. You are tired." He said calmly moving so his back was to her, she stepped away in shock at his offer but felt the effects of staying up for two nights keeping watch taking its toll on her body as she agreed.

Lying down on the other side she smiled, thanking Keats before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well that's all I got, I wanted to make this kind of a KeatsxEllen romance or friendship, I guess you could take it either way but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
